Coeur de Sauveteur
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke est chirurgien et voit régulièrement débarquer son patient favori à l'hôpital : le capitaine des pompiers, Naruto Uzumaki. OS. Yaoï NaruSasu. Pas de lemon que de la guimauve.


**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi, toujours à Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Toujours Naruto/Sasuke et vice-versa

 **Rating** : T. Yaoï

 **UA** (je ne fais presque que ça avec eux) **OS**

 **Résumé** : Sasuke est chirurgien et voit régulièrement débarquer à l'hôpital son patient favori : le capitaine des pompiers, Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Note :** Ceci est un court OS sans prise de tête qui me permet de faire une pause dans une autre de mes fanfics. Mes connaissances dans le milieu hospitalier se limitent aux séries américaines Grey's Anatomy, Urgence et Dr House donc je ne prétends absolument pas que ce récit reflète le vrai monde de l'hôpital, loin de là.

L'idée de faire un Sasuke chirurgien m'a été directement inspiré de la fanfiction : Boire et Déboires Nocturnes de **Maeglin Surion.**

Celle de Naruto en pompier semble totalement adéquat avec le personnage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **COEUR DE SAUVETEUR**

-Docteur Uchiha, fit Ino en rentrant dans le bureau de l'éminent chirurgien, le capitaine Uzumaki s'est de nouveau blessé, vous voulez venir l'ausculter ?

Sasuke Uchiha releva les yeux de la pile de paperasses qui encombrait son bureau. Spécialiste de la chirurgie orthopédique, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se déranger pour des blessures bénignes, il avait des cas bien plus importants à traiter. Mais tout le monde dans le service savait que le nom de Naruto Uzumaki avait un effet magique sur le si solitaire jeune chirurgien de génie.

Sasuke se leva avec un petit sourire.

-Où est-il allé aujourd'hui ?

-Un carambolage sur l'autoroute. Plusieurs blessés. Il a dû extraire un des accidentés de l'habitacle en vitesse avant que celui-ci ne prenne feu.

Sasuke grimaça. Toujours à se mettre dans des situations difficiles celui-là.

-Allons-y, fit le bel Uchiha en passant une main gracile dans sa chevelure ébène.

-Il est dans la salle 4 aux urgences avec Sakura.

Sasuke tiqua. Il n'aimait pas que le médecin généraliste reste seule avec lui. Il savait que la jeune-femme aux cheveux roses avait un faible pour le capitaine des pompiers depuis qu'elle avait compris n'avoir aucune chance avec le chirurgien. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Sasuke.

Mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, il serpenta à travers les couloirs du vaste complexe hospitalier de Konoha. Cela lui prit plus de 10 minutes avant d'arriver aux urgences.

Il franchit le seuil de la salle 4 sans s'annoncer d'aucune façon et se planta devant le lit où une jeune-femme aux cheveux roses examinait un homme blond torse-nu.

-Capitaine Uzumaki, je vais finir par croire que vous faîtes exprès de vous blesser pour venir me voir, fit-il en décochant un regard noir à Sakura.

Le dit capitaine, leva ses yeux azur vers lui et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Bonjour doc ! Le salua-t-il. Je me demandais quand vous daigneriez venir.

-Docteur Uchiha vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous déplacer, fit Sakura, un peu contrariée.

Sans délicatesse, Sasuke poussa la jeune-femme afin de prendre sa place aux côtés du patient.

-Et bien que vous arrive-t-il cette fois ?

-Une cote félée, rien de bien méchant, fit le blond.

-Mais c'est extrêment douloureux et long à cicatriser, objecta la jeune médecin en voulant continuer son auscultation.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Sasuke en saisissant le bandage des mains de la jeune-femme. Docteur Haruno, vous pouvez aller voir vos autres patients.

Sakura serra les poings, furieuse d'être mise à l'écart. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine des pompiers mais ce dernier se contenta d'esquisser une léger sourire pour lui dire au revoir.

Contrariée, elle sortit de la pièce afin d'y laisser les deux hommes.

Sasuke poussa un léger soupir.

-Elle n'a pas été trop lourde ? s'enquit-il en faisant signe à son patient de se redresser.

Naruto grimaça légèrement car sa cote le faisait un peu souffrir.

-Vous n'êtes pas très sympa avec elle doc, constata-t-il.

Sasuke positionna la bande autour du buste puissant et bien dessiné du capitaine et entreprit de dérouler le tissu.

-Il me semblait que le bandage n'était pas nécessaire, émit Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Effectivement, ce ne l'était pas. Mais Sakura l'avait sorti, sans doute afin d'en profiter pour toucher la musculature du patient et Sasuke n'allait certainement pas se priver de le faire.

-Je vais penser que c'est un prétexte pour me toucher doc, plaisanta le blond.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Gagné!

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, répondit-il d'un ton évasif. En attendant, je vais vous faire un arrêt de travail pour trois semaines.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua le blond.

-C'est le temps minimum pour que vous cicatrisiez. Et comme je vous connais, si je ne vous fais pas arrêter, vous allez encore partir en mission et vous blesser. Et vous allez mettre plus de trois mois pour guérir.

-C'est mon métier de sauver des gens, râla Naruto. Vous savez ce que c'est, vous aussi vous sauvez des vies. Je ne peux pas rester inactif !

Sasuke planta ses iris d'obsidienne dans celles si claires du capitaine et fit une moue réprobatrice.

-Moi je ne finis pas à l'hôpital à chacune de mes missions, dit-il en finalisant le bandage.

Naruto croisa les bras sur le buste avec un petit rictus de douleur alors que le chirurgien s'éloignait.

-Je ne peux pas rester trois semaines dans un bureau à traiter des appels et des papiers, ce n'est pas mon truc ça !

-Qui vous parle de travailler? Je vous signe un arrêt. Vous allez rester chez vous pendant trois semaines, fit le chirurgien en remplissant et paraphant l'arrêt de travail qu'il tendit à son patient.

-Vous envoyez le premier volet à votre caisse de sécurité sociale, le second à votre entreprise et le troisième est pour vous. Et voici la prescription médicale pour les antalgiques.

Naruto, estomaqué, regardait le papier comme s'il s'agissait d'un contrat horrible.

-Mais je vais faire quoi pendant trois semaines ? Fit-il, atterré. Je vais tourner en rond chez moi.

Sasuke sourit.

-Vous trouverez bien quelque chose à faire. Mais je vous interdis la moindre pratique sportive.

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! S'écria Naruto. Je vais mourir d'ennui.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas d'autres plaisir dans le vie que le dépassement physique?

Naruto, l'oeil malicieux, le contempla avec un petit sourire coquin.

-ça se pourrait...je pourrai vous inviter à boire un verre pour discuter.

Sasuke cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de proposition. Il allait répondre quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas.

-Capitaine ! Hurla un homme châtain, portant l'uniforme bleu et orangé des pompiers de Konoha.

-Kiba, crie pas, on est dans un hôpital, lui rappela son supérieur.

-Il y a un incendie qui s'est déclaré dans les entrepôts au sud de la ville.

Naruto fit mine de se pencher pour saisir son tee-shirt noir et sa parka de pompier mais Sasuke retint sa main.

-Il est en arrêt, il ne peut pas travailler, fit le brun.

-Merde, sérieux ? T'as quoi capitaine, s'inquiéta Kiba.

-Rien de grave, esquiva le blond.

-Une cote fêlée, exposa Sasuke.

-Ok, je comprends. Le doc a raison, tu dois te reposer. On y va sans toi, décréta Kiba en tournant les talons.

-Quoi...non...je...balbutia Naruto, resté sur le carreau.

Il se rencogna contre l'oreiller.

-Putain fais chier ! Jura-t-il tout en grimaçant car sa cote lui faisait mal.

-Il faut être raisonnable, vous ne pouvez pas aller sauver des vies dans cet état, le réprimanda Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le beeper de Sasuke se mit à vibrer. On avait besoin de lui de toute urgence pour une intervention chirurgicale.

-Je dois y aller de suite, dit-il à regret.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde sur le seuil, prêt à demander à Naruto si l'invitation à boire un verre était sérieuse et s'il y avait un sous-entendu. Ou bien n'était-ce qu'amical? Mais il jugea que le moment opportun était passé. Peut-être une autre fois. Ou peut-être pas.

-Bon rétablissement Capitaine, dit-il en partant.

XXXXXXX

Naruto avait débarqué dans la vie de Sasuke deux mois plus tôt. Sasuke officiait aux urgences ce jour-là car il y avait un très grave accident de la route impliquant de nombreux véhicules et tout le personnel avait été réquisitionné. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'arrivée du camion des pompiers et du brancard qui avait été éjecté du véhicule et sur lequel reposait un petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans. Il était intubé et branché sur des perfusions, toutes cette multitude de tubes relié à un si petit être, créant une sensation désolante. Sasuke en avait été particulièrement ébranlé, lui qui pourtant se montrait souvent assez insensible à la souffrance des autres.

Puis dans cette panique générale, son regard avait accroché le regard azur d'un des pompier qui serrait convulsivement la main du gamin en le suppliant de tenir le coup.

Le pompier avait levé ses yeux sur lui et d'une voix forte, lui avait intimé de le sauver.

Sasuke qui n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres en général, s'était contenté d'hocher la tête. Ce jour-là, il avait mis toutes ses tripes dans l'intervention et à la fin, il était parvenu à sauver le gamin. Ce dernier avait perdu une jambe, mais au moins il était en vie.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était devant l'hôpital en train de prendre un grand bol d'air, quand un homme blond, aussi grand que lui, l'avait abordé pour s'enquérir de la santé de l'enfant. D'abord surpris, il avait rapidement reconnu les yeux azurs du pompier et lui avait donc délivré la bonne nouvelle quand il avait appris que le capitaine était reparti sur le terrain une fois l'enfant emmené à l'hôpital mais qu'il était revenu dès sa mission finie.

Naruto avait été soulagé et un sourire éclatant avait éclaté sur ses lèvres, bouleversant le chirurgien.

Depuis, dès que le blond se trouvait dans les locaux de l'hôpital pour emmener un patient, il trouvait toujours le temps de venir saluer Sasuke. Et bien que ce dernier ne comprenait pas trop les raisons qui poussaient le blond à vouloir tisser des liens avec lui (de la reconnaissance pour avoir sauver l'enfant ? De l'intérêt pour son amitié ? ), il ne le rabrouait pas et se faisait même un devoir de panser lui-même ses blessures. Et il avait découvert que le capitaine, même s'il le ne montrait pas et le signalait rarement de lui-même, avait tendance à se blesser très souvent.

Dès qu'il le voyait, Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de systématiquement l'ausculter après avoir découvert par hasard que ce dernier était reparti des urgences sans prendre le temps de se faire soigner d'une plaie gagnée lors d'une de ses interventions.

Petit à petit, tout le monde avait appris que le capitaine Uzumaki était le patient attitré du chirurgien et personne, sauf Sakura, ne lui revendiquait cette place.

En revanche tout le monde ignorait que Sasuke craquait complètement pour le blond et que soigner et parler à Naruto faisaient parti de ses petits plaisirs et de ses instants où il pouvait partager un moment avec lui.

Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à obtenir quelque chose de plus du blond. Parce-que ce dernier était à coup sûr hétéro et parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ce lien entre eux qui lui suffisait.

Cela lui convenait comme ça. Il ne se prenait pas la tête, ne se posait pas de question. Il n'espérait rien et n'attendait rien.

Enfin, ça c'était avant que le blond ne lui propose d'aller boire un verre, il y avait trois semaines de cela.

Et depuis, malgré lui, l'Uchiha gambergeait. Et ça l'agaçait !

Assis à son bureau, il fixait d'un air vide l'écran de son ordinateur, incapable de se concentrer, quand on toqua à la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Docteur Uchiha, votre beau pompier est à l'accueil, fit Ino, tout sourire.

Sasuke bondit de son siège comme un diable hors de sa boite.

-Il serait peut-être temps que vous l'invitiez à dîner un de ces jours, gloussa la jolie blonde aux yeux clairs.

Sasuke passa devant l'infirmière, sans daigner lui jeter un regard.

-Allez-y vite, dit-elle, la secrétaire médicale est rouge comme une cerise quand il est là.

Sasuke imaginait très bien la douce et timide Hinata bafouiller devant Naruto en se tordant les doigts.

Il parcourut rapidement les corridors de l'hôpital et déboucha enfin sur l'accueil où Naruto semblait parlementer avec une vieille dame assise dans un fauteuil roulant.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, hurlait la petite vieille.

Son visage aussi fripé qu'un pruneau exprimait la colère.

-Madame, je comprends mais je ne peux pas vous ramener chez vous sans subir quelques examens. Vous avez fait un malaise en pleine rue. C'est pour votre bien. Donnez-moi votre carte de sécurité sociale, expliquait posément le blond.

La petite vieille se rebiffa et donna une petite tape sur la main du capitaine des pompiers.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à rester ici ! Tempêta-t-elle.

Naruto hocha la tête en poussant un petit soupir. Non effectivement, il ne pouvait pas la retenir ici contre son grès.

-Un problème capitaine Uzumaki, s'enquit Sasuke, goguenard.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et un superbe sourire lui fendit le visage.

-J'essaie de raisonner cette vieille dame...

Une bonne tape sur la main l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

-Aïe !

-Je ne suis pas vieille ! Protesta la patiente.

Naruto se frotta les doigts en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben en tout cas vous en avez de la force pour votre âge, marmonna-t-il.

Sasuke ne put se retenir de sourire. Il trouvait le tableau vraiment drôle.

-Ouah, vous êtes vraiment canon quand vous souriez docteur. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent.

Sasuke manqua s'étrangler face au compliment. Là, il ne l'avait pas rêvé !

-Comment va votre blessure? enchaîna-t-il pour dissimuler son trouble.

-Ma foi, plutôt bien. Je ne prend presque plus d'antalgique.

-Vous avez repris le travail depuis quand?

-Ce matin.

-Et vous êtes déjà ici? s'étonna-t-il.

-Trois semaines sans vous voir, c'est long, doc, observa le pompier.

Okay, là c'était clairement du rentre-dedans.

Sasuke posa la main sur le côté souffrant du capitaine, comme s'il l'auscultait au travers de sa veste de pompier.

-Bon, il va falloir faire un scan pour s'assurer que tout est en place.

-Ben voyons, encore un prétexte pour me voir sans ma tenue, ça, dit le blond.

Le chirurgien allait répondre mais la petite vieille se rappela bruyamment à eux.

-Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, ramenez-moi chez moi, exigea-t-elle.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Qui avait dit que les petits vieux étaient sympathiques et agréables ?

Le beeper de Sasuke se mit à vibrer et il dût abandonner le duo improbable.

XXX

La nuit tombait sur Konoha et Sasuke n'avait pas revu son pompier depuis que ce dernier était parvenu à convaincre la vieille bique de rester quelques heures à l'hôpital pour faire des examens. Après ça, le blond avait dû partir précipitamment car un incendie s'était déclaré dans un immeuble en plein centre-ville. Le chirurgien n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir sa conversation avec le capitaine et encore moins de lui faire passer un scanner, enchaînant de son côté les opérations. La vie de pompier et de chirurgien était une course perpétuelle contre la montre.

Il finissait son tour de garde et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'hôpital quand soudain un camion de pompier pila devant la porte des urgences et un brancard en sorti, poussé par plusieurs soldats du feu, le visage noirci par lui suie et les vêtements dégageant une odeur de feu de bois. Malgré la fumée qui maculait leur visage, Sasuke reconnut les coéquipiers du capitaine Uzumaki. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit et il se précipita vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en courant après le brancard.

-Le capitaine! Le plancher s'est effondré sous lui, lui apprit Kiba. Il a une plaie à la jambe, il est resté bloqué un moment sous les débris et je crois qu'il a inhalé des fumées toxiques.

Sasuke sentit son sang faire un tour dans ses veines alors que son visage devenait livide. Cette fois, c'était Naruto Uzumaki, le dynamique pompier qui était allongé sur ce brancard !

Il accompagna les pompiers jusqu'à la première salle d'intervention, enfila une blouse, une charlotte, un masque et des gants.

-Docteur Uchiha, vous n'êtes pas censé avoir fini votre garde ? demanda le docteur Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à observer la plaie sanguinolente qui béait sur la cuisse de Naruto. Il s'approcha et commença à s'affairer pour la désinfecter.

-C'est le capitaine Uzumaki, chuchota Ino à Shikamaru alors qu'elle apportait les compresses au chirurgien.

-Je vois, fit Shikamaru.

-Il faut l'emmener au bloc, décréta Sasuke.

-Nous y allons de ce pas, approuva Shikamaru.

Alors que l'équipe et le brancard se précipitaient vers les acenseurs pour monter au bloc, Sasuke se fit une promesse : "Je vais le sauver et après je ne laisserai plus passer les opportunités sous prétexte qu'il y a une urgence ou une autre priorité !"

XXX

Face au distributeur de boisson, Sasuke soupira. De jolies cernes violacées soulignaient ses yeux et une fatigue intense engourdissait son corps. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 30 heures et son organisme commençait à le lui faire comprendre. Le jour s'était levé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et Sasuke aurait dû être chez lui depuis bien longtemps.

Mais dans la chambre de l'hôpital, il y avait un patient étendu sur un lit, dont le visage aussi pâle que la mort ne parvenait pas à trancher sur les draps blancs.

L'opération avait été difficile et plusieurs fois Sasuke avait cru ne pas réussir à réparer les dégâts causés par le pieux en bois qui avait transpercé de part en part la jambe du capitaine et manquait de sectionner l'artère. Pourtant, au bout de longues heures d'efforts soutenus, il y était parvenu. Il avait sauvé la vie de son patient et à présent il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que ce dernier ouvre les yeux.

-C'était une belle opération, fit Sakura, près de lui.

-Hnnn.

-Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

-Pas envie.

-Il faut que vous dormiez.

-C'est mon jour de congé, je fais ce que je veux, dit-il en claquant des talons.

Sakura secoua la tête face à tant d'obstination.

-Attendez !

Sasuke se retourna légèrement et vit qu'elle lui tendait deux petites bouteilles d'eau pétillante, achetées au distributeur.

-Proposez lui à boire à son réveil. C'est pas très festif, mais il n'aura droit qu'à ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

Sasuke saisit les bouteilles, comprenant que non seulement elle lâchait l'affaire avec Naruto et mais qu'en plus elle leur donnait sa bénédiction.

-Merci, dit-il radouci.

Il enfila les quelques mètres le séparant de Naruto assez rapidement et quand il entra dans la chambre, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ino s'affairait auprès du blond et avait redressé légèrement la tête du lit tandis que ce dernier, alerte, babillait allégrement.

-Vous êtes réveillé ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix blanche.

Le pompier tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents.

-Bonjour docteur.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas que son patient se soit remis aussi rapidement de l'intervention.

-Vous êtes une force de la nature ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Je vous laisse, fit Ino. N'hésitez pas à sonner si vous avez besoin de moi.

-Merci, répondit le capitaine.

Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit, incrédule.

-Vous n'avez pas trop mal?

-Les antalgiques remplissent bien leur office.

-Vous m'impressionnez.

-Vous aussi docteur. Ino m'a raconté que vous avez rogné sur votre jour de congé pour me garder en vie. Merci infiniment doc.

-Sasuke, le corrigea-t-il.

-Sasuke. Moi c'est Naruto.

-Je sais capitaine.

-Moi aussi je savais mais j'attendais que vous me proposiez vous-même de vous appeler par votre prénom.

Sasuke soupira et se passa une main las sur le visage.

-Et si on arrêtait d'attendre Naruto. Nous pratiquons des métiers qui nous font réaliser pleinement combien la vie peut basculer trop vite pour qu'on puisse se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps.

Naruto tendit la main et caressa son visage.

-Tu as raison Sasuke. La vie est trop courte pour qu'on perde notre temps.

Sasuke lui sourit.

-Bien alors dans ce cas, je t'invite à boire un verre, dit-il en brandissant les bouteilles d'eau pétillante.

Naruto s'esclaffa, ravi.

-Et moi, je t'invite à t'asseoir sur mon lit pour partager ce verre.

-Dans ce cas, je t'invite à m'embrasser, répondit le brun en se penchant vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-J'accepte l'invitation.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui pour approfondir leur baiser.

Le temps était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et ils le savaient mieux que quiconque grâce à leur métier respectif. Il ne fallait pas le gaspiller en tergiversant. Le fil du temps se dévidait et filait trop vite, il fallait donc profiter de chaque instant et de toutes les opportunités que vous offrez la vie, sans attendre plus que nécessaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

Voilà, je me suis bien amusée et en plus une petite morale inattendue en a profité pour se greffer.

J'ai emprunté le fanart de cette fanfiction à SNOW124 sur FLKR. Ses narusasu sont particulièrement beaux et tendres et je vous invite à découvrir cette auteure.


End file.
